You can't Kepp a crazy teacher down
by jamarx93
Summary: Ok so arnold and the rest have grown up and moved on to collage. But seeing how much arnold misses Frizzle and winds up again back in arms of a crazy teacher because her past is in danger her real past when she recived her powers.
1. Chapter 1

You can't keep a crazy teacher down

Prologue aka intro to Frizz's past

Valarie Frizzel always kept busy inventing new inventions but always failed the male inventor line.

But one day her husband tried to get her out from her busy work shop to have some fun but she shoved him off to work on her next project.

When the time was right to finish her latest creation a time causal not just any time casual but it can take you back in time and turn you small and even grow large.

Stubbornly Valire Frizzel was so into her new creation she forgotten it was New Years and didn't even notice her sad husband waiting for her at the count down of the new year.

Well she was about to head out but wanted so bad to test the time capsule and began the experiment but something went wrong when she turned up the time casuals knob to the future and exploded and not a trace of the female inventor or her invention was ever found but just a empty lot with a sad husband in search for a new family.


	2. Chapter 2 Missing a Frizzle

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part chap 1

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah

It's been years but I couldn't keep her annoying yet nice singing voice out of my head as me and Wanda and the other gang drives to collage.

I know I shouldn't be feeling this but I really miss her that insane of a teacher where ever she is I hope she is doing ok. "Arnold! Earth to Arnold!" shouted Carlos shaking my shoulder as I snap to reality.

"Well here we are Hensen University the most popular collage ever!" announced Ralphie who was chubby then ever still had the same Ralphie style just more manly figure like but his attitude never changes nether do the rest of us still the same kid inside.

"I can't wait to start my studies to become a science Professor!" Dorathy Ann said with glee.

"I can't wait till I'm talent enough to start my comedy club I been dying to try!"

"Arnold what are you excited about? Arnold?" asked Carlos to me but I was again lost in though about missing Miss Frizzle when I should be happy to get away from her.

"Oh yeah sorry must be the long drive tiered well see you later"

As I finally got to my dorm room I unpacked all my cloths and got settled in to take a nice warm shower before heading down for supper.

As class began on ligature I was happy to get a normal teacher hope his teaching would be slower and it turns out he was really slow in fact I could even hear a word he is saying as he whispers his old voice.

"Pay attention mister Arnold!" shouted the professor.

I got that class done to get to my next session which was with Phoebe in Animal Life which I and she both enjoy so we listened to the next professor but he just let us read these animal packets.

"Can you believe a packet?" I turn to see her smiling and awing at the animals in the pictures of the packet and I just went with it but it was no use it was just not the Frizz and here I go again.


	3. Chapter 3 Her she comes

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 1 chap 2

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah

At last time for bed as I settled down and hope that my room mate was not looking and took out a book about rocket ships I am beginning to enjoy them ever since that field trip to space I should be angry about almost dyeing out there to get Janet home but I couldn't help it the rockets in the book remind me of the bus and the rocket man her.

I tried to sleep but heard a thump of a rock near my dorm window I got up to see her Miss Frizzle just out side my window.

"Miss Frizzle? What are you doing here?" looking at the teacher who does not look at all older then I expected.

"Arnold thank god please I need you and the children to come outside me and the bus and Liz are all here please ill explain on the way get everyone up!"

She flew down with her jack pack she had on and I went to wake up the gang and we both headed out to get on the bus once more.

"I-I" fell down before she could even speak as I feel in panic as the others helped her to the seats as the bus auto pilot away as they try to get her to breath.

"Miss Frizzle? What's wrong?" asked worried Phoebe

"You see Im about to die I know but I think I know why you see why I am not as old as you all think because my past is in grave danger"

Her past what does she mean I wanted to get close but Carlos and Dorathy Ann pushed me away as they confront her.

"You're past is in danger how?" asked Dorathy Ann sitting down next to the shivering teacher.

"You see I was born from an unhealthy past before you children left me I came apone a package from the future now I am not sure who delivered this to me? But I soon found that it was a broken smocked up time causal with instructions how to fix it"

No way from the future? I was beginning to feel a field trip but figured what the heck its been years but as I looked at her with glade I felt so painfully crushed by her unhappy face it was just so painfully as I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4 On the time road

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 2 chap 1

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah

I woke up to a black room lighted up with red and orange and green lights I looked to my right to see computers and a monitor taking my heart beat good its back to normal as I sat up to see a green hair ovarl girl standing holding a tray of food.

"Good to see you up kid" said the green hair girl.

"Um well I am in deed but who are you?" I asked.

"It's me kid um the pet that always does the work around here when the tiered bus is down" said the green girl handing me the tray of food.

"Liz our pet lizard but you are human?", "well yes and no I'm half gizzard a witch who turns into animals but turns human in case of emergency's and this is one heck of one you're friends must be worried so eat up kid"

I ate the delicious food and got up to put on the cloths Liz instructed looking in the mirror in my bus like room it was not to bad I was wearing a yellow jump suit with blue pant legs and black boots and on my wrist were dials that can turn me into anything so incase Miss Frizz is too weak to pull down our suits and walked to a big lounge room.

"There he is how you feeling Arnold?" asked Wanda wearing also a jumps suit with red and pink.

"I am in deed but why did I black out?" I asked no one gave an answer until Miss Frizzle came around in a purple dress with clocks and stars around it her hair still in a crazy bun style but her long hair waving down her shoulders.

"Well that's a topic that will be explained after you all go do you're duties now we are about to arrive at my past life you see I made a terrible mistake and need to fix it I'm not sure how but this time capsule says it will all come clear once it's fixed.

We arrived in 1834 in Boston Harbor and walked dressed in the fashion of long dresses and fancy get ups.

Here I am a 26 year old partnering up with a 30 year old lady I wonder how she keeps that insane look.

"Wait a minute you look so different when you were in pain now you feel fine?" I asked Miss Frizzle.

"Well that's because I had my best smart children along to help me and made my muscles and blood pump back to normal thanks kid" giving me a nuggie and continued on.

"Ok first we need to find a black smith so we can get the metal to make the time capsuals hard cover"

We ran from the crazy black smith why? Lesson number one never traded any bargain with a grumpy large black smith we had to beg but he does not do with outcast's different time period must not like nerd looking people? I guess but figured must had a bad day in the heat the sun was making the steam on the metal make sweat on him look like a fountain.

"Wow that was amazing Frizzle I" noticing I was clinging on to her with her long arms holding me behind an alley while the angry black smith chased away with a hot iron stick.

"It was nothing lets go "letting me go to walk away looking quit red so was I.


	5. Chapter 5 Mission for time sake

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 2 chap 2

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah

Ok so remember I said that he black smith was after us fro lame bargaining and outcasts I got the money thing right but the truth was he kept screaming "Ghost she's back!" at Miss Frizzle what did he mean?

"Miss Frizzle um sorry but do you know what that black smith was saying about you being a ghost?"

Frizzle stopped became silent for a while then turned to me with a stoned face and said.

"Um we can talk about this later-", "No I want to know please this is starting to scare me"," You are always afraid of my trips ok well before this whole ordeal I found a note within the casual now I didn't want to frighten you all but the thing is I am reincarnated"

No it can't be no I won't believe it no she is not going to get away that easy as I took her hand in mine.

"Frizzle please you're not making sense what do you mean that you were dead before now reborn?"

"Yes Arnold and there's another thing you might be reincarnated as well"

"No you're laying I knew I should've just stay at collage today! Witch!"

As I ran away with so much anger with her I ran away as fast until it started to rain I didn't care how wet I was I wanted to wipe away every painful memory I had with that witch! And her trips but I stopped to breath tears streaming down my face as I saw a cabin near by must be someone's.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I knocked like there hundred times but I turned the nob to find it unlocked as I head inside and it was like a museum filled with statues and artifacts and books piles of them and scattered papers who must live here must be a genius.

"I don't believe it" I looked to the photos in a black book filled with pictures of me as a young boy not in the 90s way more you know this time period my hair everything except the cloths and I looked to a photo of me and Miss Frizzle? Getting married?

"Excuses me sir!" I turned to se a man holding some maps in one arm and a rifle.


	6. Chapter 6 Another Arnold great

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 2 chap 3

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah

Arnold Frizzle was his name and he explained he has been taking down his grandmothers time traveling hope she might return.

"You must come from a different period forgive my entrance would you like something to drink or eat you look famished and weak from the rain"

I nodded to stiff and still emotionally confused and got me a blanket and started a fire going it felt nice but not when I found out I am Frizzles husband.

"So grandpa oh sorry Arnold how is the future is my grandmother or so call teacher doing?"

I tolled him everything how we first meet her in our first day of school how she first came in and pulled us on our first field trip to just around the school. I stopped when I mentioned how Frizzle always kept saving me all the time and tried not to cry.

"You must think she is one total nut that's why I must see her oh well first thing tomorrow you don't mind the sofa sorry for the mess grandpa sorry Arnold"

The next morning I lead Arnold Frizzle to the bus and he couldn't stop staring at the thing. I introduced him to my friends and headed on board to show him around.

"I never imagined a bus you call it this magnificent" said Arnold Frizzle

"Well better hurry up with the tour kid because we are going to start moving on soon have you seen Frizzle?" asked Liz.

Oh no through out my pain I forgot that she must be still in her town as I and my grand sun searched her.

"Oh its no use ill never get back in time to collage and never win a better future", "well not without my grandmother"

Just as we were about to give up we heard a "Yahooo" definitely Frizzle's voice as she came out riding a female mare with black and white colored hair and body.

"Hello sorry through all that fuss yesterday I had to cheer myself up and it looks like someone has not cheered up yet"

Then pulled me and Arnold Frizzle onto the horse as we road to the bus and said goodbye.

"Bye son make sure you help pay for that horse I rented at that hotel", "Sure thing grandmother and don't worry ill make sure this stupid ghost thing is stopped bye"

Then we traveled again in time to fix the time casual.


	7. Chapter 7 Frizzle me heart

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 2 chap 4

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah

"Wow o he must be you're grandchild have you seen ours?" asked Ralphie as we sat in our Star Trek like seats.

"No he never mentioned any of our relatives", "that's why you were not all reborn like me and Arnold"

"So let me get this strait you need the time casual fixed in order to get back to you're past?" asked Keisha

"Well no you see when we all get the thing fixed I wont be having terrible time cramps like I just had before"

Well I still was unable to talk to her since I had puberty and it still is happening I felt exhausted from today as I headed to my room.

I felt so guilty for telling Arnold everything but I had no choice or we would all fail to exist as I walk him to his room for some rest as I walk to the kitchen were Liz is a good chef making dinner.

"What is up Frizz not you're usual self?", "Oh I think I made a big fool out there", "Hey the kid had to know he just needs time to cool his confused head"

Liz was right she always was the first time I saw her as a small green child. After dinner I noticed Arnold still had not come out as I walk to his bed room door.

"Arnold um you missed dinner like my aunt us o say you can't be stressed too much for food so-"but stopped at the opening crack of his door I was looking at him totally naked.

"Frizzle why you!" I know I'm older then him I feel so pedo right now as I watch him play with his crouch and painting and blushing.

"I-Frizzle you crazy witch!" moaning my name and masturbating even faster I knew one of my students will notice and I'm done for I tried to look away but he calling my name and sexually playing with his sexual parts and licking his cum.

"Frizzle!" then rested on the bed his bottom totally wet making his sheets plain white as snow when he looked up to see me and began to cry as he leaped to bawl in my arms.

I didn't care what the Frizzle saw I didn't care if any of my friends saw let them laugh as I bawl totally naked in her arms weeping so much as she closed the door for privacy.

"I-I don't know how much you saw but " finger to my lips for silence as I catch my breath setting my on the ground because my bed is wet from my cum and tried to came down.

"You know its not a crim to masturbate we all do it hey wanna hear this I even masturbated when Archie came around my house I forgot it was unlocked how was I suppose to know when I was totally lost in thought"

Arnold grinning up at me and even laughing. "Wow that must be one hell of a embarrassing moment I never knew you had those?"

"You you don't know the half of it like one time I was reading a book when I saw a coackroach and wanted to kill it if Liz with her tongue missed and landed on my face and falling out of my seat hearing many teachers laugh you think you had it bad.

Hearing his laugh was so adorable but figured he was to ashamed to even get close to me I was about to but no I can't kiss my student why I be the pedo- that's when I felt warm lips on mine it was Arnold kissing me.


	8. Chapter 8 better solution

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 3 chap 1

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah

"You know I wonder if this time capsule can travel in time in such maybe that's why we need this fixed" said Wanda

"Yeah I mean lets look at the facts Miss Frizzle needs this fixed and we need to find some type of memories put in like her favorite things" said Tim.

"You're right on kid here these were things she grew up with" said Liz brining in junk.

"I wonder how long Arnold is going to hold out in his room we need his help" asked Carlos.

"Well according to Frizzles instructions once the time casual is fixed and ready to launch then her and Arnold will no longer need to be in love because they will both erase from this world?"

All stopped to look very shocked then all tried to think of a better solution to fix this so that their friend would not disappear Wanda herself was even more worried she always loved him and wanted so bad to tell him she might as well as she headed down to Arnolds room.

"Oh Frizzle I never knew you were that good" said a whimpering Arnold looking up at his naked teacher but all snapped to reality when they heard a knock.

"Yes who is it?", "It's Wanda I have to tell you something" got dressed and tried to look for something to hide Frizzle but she already solved it by shrinking herself with the old shrink raiser thing and hide under the sheets on his bed.

"Yes what is it?", "Well I had to come to tell you some bad news well once we fix Frizzles time casual you and her will no longer live and we have got to find a better solution fast and I….I"

But was about to confess when the entire room shock and ran out in time for the room to fall in.

"Miss Frizzle?" looking sad but felt a tap and saw her big self again in time and both rushed to the others in time to see a black huge rocket like space ship floating next to the bus.


	9. Chapter 9 Demons get F for failur

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 3 chap 2

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah

"No the Rantels! They are evil time demons that can sniff a time travelers presents they feed on smart and crazy beans we must fight" explained Liz.

But to late to do anything as the demons crashed through the glass of the bus ship making everyone gasping for air and almost dyeing but with their watches they turned their knobs for space suits in time for the cold no air to come in their lungs and headed to their pods.

"No way we actually get to attack in these?" asked Carlos.

"Well of course can't defend a treasure like this" pointing to herself which was true she was a true treasure I wanted so bad to partner up with her so no one can suspect I was with her but to late being dragged with Wanda into a pod and took flight.

"Arnold hang on I always love taking flight in space lets kick some demon butt" a lame line but whatever we had to stop them but it was to much too much demon pods blasting.

I saw Carlos and Ralphie fighting just below us and the rest all trying to blow up the ship but it was no use the demons were unstoppable.

"Of course how can we be so stupid Wanda demons can't stand love and kindness because they work for the devil right?", "Right so if we can all try and think of nice and friendship and loved ones it could work".

"Not bad excuse me as I try to communicate" said Frizzle from our watches.

"Ok I got them and now they are going to let us in" said Frizzle that was quick.

The demons opened a door just below their ship so all of us can land and both got out to greet the demons they all were tall with black skin and were wearing caps with horns and everything scary sight I ever seen.

"Satan would be ever so pleased now walk this way mame while we attuned the brats" I wanted to come along but the fat demon alien stabbed me with its static stick and both headed to what looks like a court room.

"Now we will ask you some questions since we can speak you're human language we will try to make the questions simple" announced a huge demon who was sitting on a black throne with rubies.

"Ok you all know we devour such intelligence and we love using smart energy and we will let Frizzle go in exchange for you all smart kids!"

"No I don't want to stay here", "No this place is creepy", "I wanna go home!"

"Silence stupid brats take them to their punishments for making a fool out of Frizzle"

The demon aliens placed us in tubs of some sort and began to turn a knob near what looks like a stove and in poured green ooze.

"Now I'll ask you questions and if you all do not answer smartly we will turn up this demon threw up higher that can make you all die of heart failure so first! When did you first experience true smart lessons from space!?"

These stupid demons don't know anything what we been through but I do want a lot of answers from them on how they know Frizzle.

"Good not to bad Pluto is very cold and if it was not for all of you Frizzle would be stuck looking at sparkly stars…well you're wrong Pluto is only a skimpy stone that was lost to our nation so you die!"

"Please wait I want to ask you something!...please be reasonable!" the demon shut off the ooze and began to cry?


	10. Chapter 10 a lie in our grandchild

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 3 chap 3

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah

Frizz pov: When I saw Arnold with fear and hurt I didn't dare look at the stupid crying demon when I finally broke free it was my rage I never felt before I just was tiered of these pathetic excuse of bullies.

"Miss Frizzle?"," Yes my old teacher I just wanted to explore more from the Antarctic"

Arnold pov: So what ever the demon was saying means that Frizzle was his teacher as she helped me out hugging ever so close hearing her beating heart.

"Well you could've freeze to death now come along we must continue the journey ill explain class while these student of mine fix the bus"

Taking me to what looks like a bath house in the demon ship and to poor to undress she quickly pulled off the space suit and feel instantly asleep in warm water.

I woke up feeling a whole lot better from that disgusting ooze to look up at my savor Miss Frizzle.

"Frizzle! Where am I are you alright? What just happened-"but stopped by her lovely kiss which I am so glade being older to enjoy and letting go to explain.

"You see my love those demons are actually my old class mates that failed each class and wanted so bad to return to my class for more fun field trips they where my students before you all came sorry If I had not tolled you I was afraid to tell you that you all would not ever forgive me"

Seeing how tough she was to rescue us all and the heroic touch she pulled I knew she was more then a crazy teacher or witch I knew and love.

"When I first had my first field trip with you I really was not at all an field trip guy I hated them so boring and not really explainable but you came and changed that and I am so pleased to see you this different then you're positive side"

"I feel the same way I wanted all these years to tell you how proud I am but seeing you so close to your friends I knew I could never break such student teacher relationship"

I couldn't help but cry seeing how very honest she is now even this might be our last after I heard the student demon things say that me and her were going to disappear.

"Miss Frizzle or Frizz", "Call my Frizz and yes I know that look"," What look this is my everyday geeky Arnold look"

Looking away but noticing how daring her eyes are making me lose focus.

"Hey look at me I'm no crazy teacher you remembered I'm you're destiny I know it looked strange that way before"

Right and still unsure how my human body can stand now after our love making but my nerves where on hey wire they always have when ever I see her that face her voice that's soothing me with singing and body and hair I want to pet it.

"I love you so much!" Placing my lips on hers giving my last straw of being a wimpy man and kissing my crush.

"I do to and I could tell you had feelings for me sorry if I rushed at you before you must think I'm a pedophile"

"Frizz no matter how pedophile it seams I always loved you from the start that's right its true I was going to say no I wanted to but your courage and smart mouth made me quit"

"It's ok being quit I love it when you're silent as a mouse"," I know this is a waste of time but if that means sacrificing our lives to fix our past I never want you to leave me or us we got to do something"

"Man here we are in brace and our lives are at fear lets see well we could not fix it but that means more time cramps for us"

"What a seconded we just traveled to our past lives and meet students that turned evil right then we can see who made them evil I mean our grandchild seamed suspicious?"

"Guys I'm sorry to disturb but that grandchild of you'res yeah he is no longer at you're old time period he is gone" announced a scared shocked Wanda.


	11. Chapter 11 damnit Janet

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 4 chap 1

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah final part

Frizz pov: I felt some evil presents as soon as we landed back in old Boston town. I just know I'm in big heap of danger as we headed to Arnold Frizzle's house.

"No one home well to bad…" but the door opened by its self which made me feel even more frightened but tried to hide it for the sack of protecting my friends and children.

"Hello glade you can make it thanks so much for leading them here","Yeah you got the money" I was already too stunned to realize the traitor of Wanda.

"Wanda how could you"," What since Frizzle always got close to Arnold I had to stop her show off self some how"

"How can you be so selfish?"," How Arnold? Well you never come to me for help and never talk to me sure I may not be Frizzle but I'm me"

"Wanda I'm sorry but Frizzle was in need of attention and how do you know the demons?"

"Excellent question Rantels take our prisoner away and ill talk to these brats alone".

Arnold pov:

Again Frizzle was taking away from us again I was really starting to get pissed off.

"Ok spill it how on earth did you get here and where is my grandson?"

"Grandpa don't you even know you are the cutest cousin I ever had"

"Janet? Is that you?" yes it was revealing herself as my grandson then turning into her old pretty but wicked cousin of mine.

"Janet? What do you want from Frizzle?" asked Ralphie pointing his watch that's a gun now since we also have weapons in the watches.

"Oh what else to be the first women to come close to a time traveler you see I came upon these so called lost students that had the exact same field trip experience I gathered them all together from a Science Club from Hensen University, and build the largest ship thanks to my dads rich money and searched you all and now ill have proof to get me big money from the government"

Janet was not gonna get away with this some how we have got to stop her but how as the demon students brought us to our cells.


	12. Chapter 12 Wanda the traitor

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 4 chap 2

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah final part

Frizz pov: I woke from my sleep in what looked like a hospital room only decorated in pink I hate that color.

"Oh you are up good now I and Janet can finally destroy you"

"Wanda my dear Wanda why do this?"," Why you been hogging Arnold long enough and I had it with you lame lessons on things like back when you tolled us the pickle was stolen by molecules I had to laugh at you're pathetic way of explaining"

I don't know what Wanda and Janet are up to but my guess is something to do with the time capsule.

"Oh you are probably wondering about the time capsule well Janet found a lot of the information from it from a signal small lizard"

Then I saw her Liz in her human form next to me on a strapped bed scrambling around trying to break free I tried and it seams we both won't get out alive easily.

"Don't listing to that lying Asian bitch Frizzle!","Liz calm down I'll get us out of here some how"

Arnold pov:

"Arghh we are running out of time who knows what they are doing to Frizzle? this is bad oh bad bad!" whimpered Keisha.

"Calm down Frizzle will come for us like she always does" trying to calm her down by hugging her.

"Ok but we have to think very smart I mean they are F+ students they are not smart then we are so we must think and look"

"Carlos is right according to not my research but this description of the wall it says when sunset or sun comes close to the window just above us then the heat of the rays will melt the chocolate bars?"

"Well that's pretty dumb I say if they were going to build this in the first place?"

So we waited just for the sun that is coming closer to reach our cell as I panicked for Frizzles lovely body and face to be ok when we bust out.

Frizz pov:

Janet is one cleaver kid for finding me but not cleaver enough to figure out the time capsule.

"So I heard from the lizard that if its contained things not from you that mean something and just objects that none and greedy ones are put in will make the one person suffer in painful death"

"No please don't you have a heart?"," No Frizz I don't not as heart warming as you're beautiful heart will last until the time capsule here will be filled with me and Janet's things"

Then got started digging through their big black bag of objects. Janet pulled out a pink hate pink pair of shoes.

"This is for the pathetic race I lost against you!" then tossed the shoes in and boy did I just lose my virginity there.

Arnold pov:

It's no use they probably figured the sun would melt the bars because we were not getting any heat when the sun is very slowly moving.

"Don't cry Arnold will get out and go to Frizzle" said Phoebe in her kind voice like always.

"I can't help it I feel bad from all these years of shoving her away and not being so included in her trips I would've gotten the chance to know her painful past"

"No one expected this Arn it was just out of no were" said Tim kneeling to my level of my sitting position as I wiped in my hands.

"No you don't understand if I had not been so scared and a wimpy kid I would've enjoyed her trips and lessons and not all the time have wished I stayed home if only the magic school bus would open my eyes a bit more i-"

And speaking of the magic bus here it comes with a mirror from when we went to space and aimed a beam of sun ray to melt the bars and we ran to save my Frizz.


	13. Chapter 13 all the trick of Wanda

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 4 chap 3

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah final part

Frizz pov:

I wanted to hold Arnold in my arms I always love it when that scared boy falls from places and in my arms but I was soon about to cry a bit when I saw him doing his silly dinosaur fight with Janet while the others set me and Liz free.

"Quick kids I signaled bus to come at the front entrance"," that was you Liz?" asked Keisha, "Of course never leave the communicator anywhere"

Everyone was on board except that weird boy of mine Arnold I tolled Liz to warm up bus while I get Arnold.

Arnold pov:

Boy did I feel so alive to be kicking and biting Janet to remove all the junk her junk but was about to take the punch when Wanda came in to pull me off.

"No Arnold I am not gonna let you destroy our plan!", "Right mame get her boys"

Like that the demon mascots took off their cloths to revival FBI uniforms what was going on?

"No please she is a time traveler I have proof"," Proof to steal property from a professional teacher you are under arrest hanks to this young girl who reported us about hearing you're scheme of stealing and almost commit murder"

Wanda was only pretending to be evil just so we could get to safety in time for Janet's arrest I was impressed and hugged her tight.

"Arnold no time for that we have to get Frizz ready or she will die common I'll explain on the way"

We ran to see Frizzle and Wanda tolled her to get back on the bus quick and head back to her old town of Boston.


	14. Chapter 14 war no love

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 4 chap 4

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah final part

Frizz pov:

I was so proud of Wanda and guilty for almost giving up on her as I wiped and hugged her so tight.

"Frizzle common you know I'm not into this mush now as I was saying we have to rebuild this time capsule before I headed out with the authorities we need to make this time capsule to transform Frizzle into her Bus Angle self"

Arnold pov:

Frizzle an angle sounds more like it as I cried so much I almost sogged her dress top and got a hold of myself for instructions and got busy she was my partner of course.

"That was the first time I ever seen you cry Frizz"," Well I thought we were going to lose our best tough girl from my looks and smart head"," You know if she ever gotten close to evil I'll never forgive her but thank goodness I did or she'll clobber me"

Helping my Frizz repair the time capsule was so good instructions from Wanda said to make it bigger as I and her finished screwing each bolt so the tubs will close tight and held greasy hands together and headed for a shower.

Frizz pov:

He must think I'm the cost of losing his virginity after showering together but it was nice seeing how grown he became and making me love every part of his grown man body all at one I took all that from touching and the kissing and planted in my mind so if I ever am far from him I would pop out a memory and feel better.

"Frizzle what did she mean you are going to become an angle?" asked a tiered Arnold resting on my big chest with my fingers playing with his light orange locks.

"Well I heard that time can turn us into found people well in time traveling sometimes when you really want to fix you're past you can turn into a stronger self I heard of this once when I was small from this magician at my school he explained through story telling about this princess saving a young poor boy from danger and saved his past and fell in love"

"Wait sounds like me and you"," like I always say once a poor stunning boy becomes a prince is always a prince to me no matter what shape he is in I love you"

Making him blush with cherry red and kissing every check of red making him glee with happiness before kissing a knock at the door.

"Guys it's time" announced Liz.


	15. Chapter 15 my gaurdian angle is my teach

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 4 chap 5

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah final part

Arnold pov:

Oh that Frizzle touch kept me from hearing loud yelling of an angry mob just below my feet as I was dragged by Frizzle to safety in a tavern and got settled with the transformation.

"Ok why do I know this well the strange man I'm sorry forgot to mention with you two all cooped up but he said if I do succeed in stopping Janet I could help prevent Frizzles life and you're?"

Well for whatever the strange man meant must be important as we set up our huge now time capsule and loaded up the circuits and boy did it glow as a Christmas tree and a beam of light shot out and transformed Frizzle and the bus? Somehow making her wings and changing her clothing to make her look you know an angle.

"Frizzle you are beautiful" said Dorothy An, "According to my research you may actually be fight to be a guardian angle by gods words weird"

Then with her flight and waves making her glow with delight as she soared higher and dropping down like a champion.

Frizz pov:

My fun was ruined with a hit in my left arm seeing blood spurge but instantly healed with my weird powers now and start hitting with my powers at the man and turned him into a small spider making a women scream.

"Looks like you're powers can turn anyone into things we learned from our field trips guess we don't need these watches anymore" said Carlos taking his off

"No Carlos with those and Frizzles wings we can change time here now see this question mark on the dial you all wondered what it was well turn the knob on my signal…now"

Just like that with turning our watches to the question mark making Frizzles wings glow then poof we were flying below nothing just black with pretty stars we did it her past is erased which means she might have forgotten who I am and e are or disappear because she is no where to be seen as we fell hard on earth ground.


	16. Chapter 16 Dream of my angle Frizzle

You can't keep a crazy teacher down part 4 chap 6

Yes it's a Frizzle/Arnold sorry if its not you're taste yeah final chapter I promises

Frizz pov:

I have a new job that is be a cool teacher but save the world of real demons as I flew from a mission from god Dorothy was right I miss her and the others I still have company from Liz from her new planet god granted her and bus who was my wings and still my bus and is able to live young life until I'm tiered but how can I be if I can not see my Arnold.

"Awww no no! stop" I heard Arnolds scream it came from the collage he is studying in as I flew below to his window to find him threshing in his bed.

Arnold pov:

My nightmare was that Satan held Frizz prisoner and I was naked and being tortured with demons and just scary demons going in and destroying every detail I had with Frizz as Satan began to eat her but awoke from a kiss on the forehead to see a frightened Frizzle.

"Frizzle! what happened?","Shh don't want to wake you're room mate common"

Flying up to the collages roof like balcony where they study plant life as we enjoy the plants but hearing Frizz having a cool job as a teacher and heroin made me stop to kiss her.

"Frizz the angle guardian of crazy school lessons" digging my tongue in her mouth breathing in her delicious sent before releasing my mouth for air looking into her narrow eyes.

"yeah but I wont have enough time to see you guys….so I was wondering if you allow me to be you're guys head professors?","Mmmm Professor Frizzle like the name and we will have to have little time together since you are going to be my teacher again"

I winced when she began to plant kisses below my naked neck while holding dear life until she finished and whispered my ear.

"Not if you stop being so damn cute about it in class and I wont fail you"," You never fail me never have never will"

Sealing our lips for a final kiss before flying me back to my room for some nice sleep dreaming a nice dream of soaring with my guardian princess.

The End


End file.
